Honour
of Nemesis |flag = Honourflagsmaller.jpg |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = Black |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = rikky1116,Diego |foundedon = 16/07/2010 |cabinet= *'Director': rikky1116(R-1116) *'Deputy Director': Diego *'MoFA': Crazy Crazy *'MoD': TBA *'MoIA': King Alias *'MoE': TBA |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * with Nemesis |forumurl = http://cn-honour.co.cc/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/honour |ircchannel = #honour |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 23/07/2010 |totalnations = 9 |totalstrength = 153,323 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 17,036 |totalnukes = 70 |rank = |score = 0.64 }} Honour ''' is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on 16/07/2010. History Our history is not a long one. We are a new alliance however every day that passes is another day that we add to our marks. Honour's DoE Nemesis Protection Charter Preamble We, the members of Honour, hereby present our charter, the law of our alliance. Honour is something we deem an important factor of politics on Planet Bob. We will defend our allies to ZI and back, this is our code. Article I: Government Structure The structure of governance within Honour will be a comprise of elected and none elected positions. Director The Director's role is to help guide the congress and ministers in their decisions and help with day to day running of the alliance. The Director has the responsibility to declare war, overrule ministers and staff, if he feels it is best for the direction of the alliance to do so. Deputy Director The Deputy Director's role is to aid the Director in his duties. The Deputy Director acts as an advisor to the Director, the congress and the ministers. He too has the power to overrule decisions made by ministers, in accordance with this he also has the responsibility to veto ill made decisions by lower government. Ministerial Positions Below the Director and Deputy Director, in government, will be the Ministers. These will be; *Minister of Defence. *Minister of Foreign Affairs. *Minister of Economics. *Minister of Internal Affairs. Ministerial Election Process Proposals Ministers and a plan of action for their term will be voted in by the membership of the alliance, this will be voted on in terms. One term lasting 30 days. Any member of the alliance may run in the elections for any of the Ministerial positions. Ministerial Candidates Any member of the alliance may run for a ministerial position. Candidates MUST put forward a proposal or endorse someone else’s (and only one proposal maybe endorsed per candidate.) The candidates, if elected are expected to follow the proposal elected, failing to do so, may result in them being suspended from ministerial positions for one term. Voting Rights Any vote put forward by the Director or a member of the Congress, must be open for a minimum time limit of 24 hours, the length of the vote must be stated when the proposal is made. For any proposal to be passed via vote it must have received higher that 60% of the total vote. A vote will be deemed valid if more that 40% of the alliance has voted. Article II: Membership Applications Any nation is free to apply to join Honour, however, we reserve the right to not approve an application and deny membership to the alliance. Applicants should post an Application in our registration forum in the format given. This will then be looked at by the government and a decision on approval or denial will be reached. Article III: Policy on War Acts of Aggression Honour will investigate the purpose of any direct and unwarranted attack upon any nation under our banner, action will be taken if neccesary. General Policy Nations under our AA are not permitted to attack any nation unless under direct orders from military staff or higher gov. Nations are allowed to engage in full warfare if under attack in a defensive situation. Nuclear Policy In the event our alliance is attacked and we are forced to wage a defensive war, we reserve the right to use nuclear weapons in retaliation, the decision to respond with nuclear weapons will be decided on a case by case measure. In the event that we wage an offensive war, we will only use nuclear weapons when they have been fired upon us. Declarations of War Declarations of war may only be issued by the Director, if we have a treaty obligation we will go to our allies aid, failure by the Director to aid an allies call will result in him being deposed, should the Director be unable to declare war, for example if he were out of town and unable to access the internet, the Deputy Director and the ministers must vote on the best option for the alliance to take, if immediate action is required. Article IV: Charter Ratifications Charter Ratifications will be proposed by the membership and put to vote. '''Signed *rikky1116(R-1116), Director *Diego, Deputy Director *Members of the Congress